<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sayonara ni sayonara by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715609">Sayonara ni sayonara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« C’est tellement difficile croire que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, Yuri ? »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sayonara ni sayonara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sayonara ni sayonara</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Adieu à adieu)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuya le serrait.</p><p>Arrêté, au milieu du salon, il le serrait.</p><p>Yuri aurait aimé s’écarter, et lui dire combien ce câlin ne lui faisait pas sentir rien que doleur, mais il n’eut pas le courage.</p><p>Il l’avait serré dans ses bras tout en savant que bientôt il aurait sorti de cette maison et il n’allait pas retourner jamais, et Chinen sentit fort le besoin de crier, de lui dire qu’il était un hypocrite, que si vraiment il voulait le laisser, il aurait au moins dû se faire haïr.</p><p>
  <em>« Je ne t’aime pas plus. » </em>
</p><p>Il ne l’aimait pas plus, il ne l’aimait pas plus, et ces mots du plus vieux résonnaient dans son esprit comme une mélodie obsédant, comme quelque chose de laquelle il ne se pouvait pas libérer, quelque chose qu’allait le persécuter dans les jours à venir jusqu’à son esprit se fût rendu à l’évidence.</p><p>Cependant, en dépit de ces mots et de l’hypocrisie de ce câlin, Yuri continua à le serrer, à ne vouloir pas qu’il partît, et bien que l’instinct lui disait que dans cette façon il allait seulement faire plus mal, il n’avait pas intention de se séparer de lui.</p><p>« Yuu... » il lui appela, la voix tombante pour les gobies, alors que le plus vieux lui passé une main entre les cheveux. « Il ne devrait pas être tu à me consulaire, tu le sais ? »</p><p>Yuya soupira, en se mordant une lèvre, mais il ne le laissait pas.</p><p>« C’est tellement difficile croire que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, Yuri ? »</p><p>Oui. Oui, c’était difficile de croire pour Yuri, que son intention ne fût pas celle de le blesser, c’était difficile de croire, quand il avait du mal à respirer, quand il ne pouvait pas penser à comme allait être sa vie sans lui.</p><p>Mais encore il ne lui répondit pas, encore il pleura et encore il serra inutilement ces moments pour continuer à rêver, pour continuer à croire que Yuya éprouvât quelque chose pour lui, qu’il mentît à soi-même et à lui pour quelques raisons inconnues.</p><p>« Ne pars pas, Yuu. Je t’en prie, ne me laisse pas. » il murmura. Depuis qu’il lui avait dit qu’entre eux était fini il l’avait imploré encore et encore, et constamment il avait senti sa dignité piétinée jusqu’à être réduite en fumée, mais encore il ne pouvait pas la considérer plus important du fait que Yuya n’allait pas plus être à ses côtés, que le matin il allait se réveiller seul, dans une maison vide, avec seulement le silence comme compagnie.</p><p>Il sentit le plus vieux le laisser lentement, et il ne put pas lui dire plus, parce qu’il savait qu’il n’allait pas avoir la voix, parce qu’il pleurait trop, parce que rien de ce qu’il pouvait dire allait soudainement à convaincre Yuya qu’il l’aimait encore.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, mon petit. » Takaki murmura, avant de reculer jusqu’à la porte, et ensuite arrêter de le regarder et partir, pour toujours.</p><p>Yuri tomba à genoux dans le sol.</p><p>C’était fini, maintenant, et il n’y avait pas rien où chercher prise.</p><p>Il allait rester seul dans cette maison, obsédé pour l’adieu d’un homme qui, désormais il devait se rendre, ne l’aimait pas plus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>